Consumers of on-demand video content today have an ever-growing number of content sources available to them, and they want to receive that content easily on a wide variety of devices. Content providers such as cable television service providers want to reach these consumers, but content licensing restrictions may prohibit the service providers from providing their subscribers with all content in any location on any device. Depending on the owner of the content, the provider may only be able to make the content available for on-demand viewing in certain geographic regions, via licensed devices. However, because of an inability to manage the licensing rights, cable television service providers may limit the content and/or the means of access that they make available to their subscribers. In addition, various Internet-based video sources may deliver content in a manner that is optimized for one device (such as a smart phone), but whose viewing quality is not optimal for another device (such as an Internet-connected gaming device that is connected to a high definition television). This can lead to frustration for consumers, and loss of customers by cable service providers.
This document describes improved methods and systems for delivering video content from multiple platforms to subscribers.